The Speech
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: At Arthur and Gwen's wedding, Merlin gives his speech as the Best Man


**AN: I was at a wedding on Saturday and I was wondering if they had shown us Arthur and Gwen's wedding in the series; who the best man would have been. Naturally the only person I would accept would be Merlin. Therefore following that thought I wondered how the infamous Best Man speech would have went do here goes. **

So Arthur and Gwen had finally married. As the wedding feast ended, everyone was in a very good mood They'd had good food, a few laughs, the bride and groom never looked more beautiful or happy and the wine was freely flowing. Merlin looked around the room proudly, what made today that little bit more perfect for him wasn't the fact his best friends had now finally achieved the happiness they had deserved but Arthur had made him the best man. And everyone knows the crucial role the best man plays at weddings. Merlin got to his feet and clicked his spoon against his glass for silence. Everyone fell silent and looked at him expectantly. The knights were grinning, Gaius looked bemused, Gwen was smiling and Arthur looked a bit unsure at his decision to make Merlin his best man now that the time for his speech had come.

"So ladies and gentlemen I'd like to introduce myself to those who don't know me. My name's Merlin and I'm actually Arthur's servant but today I get the day off to be his best man. So I better make the most of this. I actually think Arthur was more nervous at asking me to be the best man than he was when he actually proposed to Gwen. Both Arthur and Gwen have been my best friends for years and I have to admit I'm honoured to be standing here today and giving this speech. Over the years we've been through so much and there's only so much I can talk about here but I'll give it a shot." Merlin said and he looked at Arthur and Gwen.

"I suppose I'll start with the day we met. I had just come to Camelot and as I walked up to the castle I seen this blond arrogant git who was picking on a servant. Naturally I stood up for the guy and challenged the blond guy to a fight. Long story short, the arrogant git turned out to be a royal arrogant git and the next thing I know I'm spending the night in the dungeons and the next day I was put into the stocks." Merlin reminisced, thinking about those fateful first days in Camelot and the guests chuckled politely.

"Anyway there I am in the stocks. I'm stinking and covered in goodness knows what when this woman walks up to me. She introduces herself as Gwen and tells me that everyone appreciated what I did before telling me that Arthur was always going to kick my backside in a fight. I still don't know how that was supposed to make me feel better Gwen. Then she claimed that she didn't like those what was it? Oh yeah, the 'rough-tough-save-the-world' kind of guys. I think she's eating her words now, aren't you?" Merlin turned to look at Gwen who was smiling but had a hand to her forehead. Merlin simply continued.

"Anyway time passed, Arthur became slightly less of a git, Gwen and I become best friends and as a best friend to both of them; I was the one who knew how they felt for the other long before they did. A few years ago Gwen had been kidnapped and a brave handsome hero decided to go and save her. And Arthur joined me in my quest for the road trip. It was on this trip that Arthur let slip that he loved Gwen. Obviously things weren't easy given their different standings but in my superior wisdom, I told Arthur not to give up hope. And besides, who can blame him for falling for Gwen? She's kind, brave, compassionate, isn't afraid to give myself, Arthur, Elyan, Leon, Gwaine and Percival the kick up the backside when we need it and she is not to mention beautiful. Honestly, I would have been surprised if he hadn't fallen for her and I began pushing him to let her know. Surprisingly for someone who has such a big mouth, Arthur took his time telling Gwen how she felt." Merlin said to loud laughter especially from the knights as Arthur turned scarlet.

"So as I was pleased Arthur had fallen for Gwen, Gwen came to me a few weeks later and admitted how she felt about Arthur and there was only one way I could respond. I took her straight to Gaius just to be sure she hadn't hit her head or was suffering from delusions." Merlin quipped and everyone laughed.

"Are you sure she's not?" Gwaine joked.

"I'm sure. The bottom line is that the two of them have been through so much over the last few years. From battles, to evil troll stepmothers, to the goblin incident which we all agreed to never speak of again and different tests in their relationship; they've overcome them all and here's hoping that they have a great future to come. I honestly cannot think of two people more deserving of each other's love and I know that while Arthur's gained a wonderful wife; Camelot will gain a great queen. So can I ask all of you to raise your glasses and toast Arthur and Gwen." Merlin said as he raised his glass. Everyone stood and raised their glasses and toasted the newly-married couple.

"That's all I can really say. To Arthur, you've got the best wife so make sure you don't be too much of an idiot and Gwen, me and you are still going to be best friends right?" Merlin asked.

"You know we are." Gwen smiled.

"Brilliant! That means you can give me days off whenever I want! Seriously, I just want to finish my speech with this. I wish you all the best for the future. I hope you're happy together and you have a long and happy marriage. And I call dibs on being godfather!" Merlin claimed and everyone laughed as Merlin sat down again and Arthur playfully smacked him.

"That was actually a good speech." Arthur commented.

"Thanks. So can I still be godfather?" Merlin asked.

"No." Arthur replied.


End file.
